Dentro Da Noite
by Lab Girl
Summary: Ela podia não concordar quase nunca com ele... mas ela sempre o seguia. A qualquer lugar, a qualquer tempo... até mesmo numa floresta escura, no meio da noite.


**Título:** **Dentro Da Noite**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
>Categoria: <strong>Arquivo X, M&S, 5ª temporada, Scully POV  
><strong>Classificação: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Advertências: <strong>Descrição um pouco lasciva a certa altura – leitura recomendada a partir de 14 anos.  
><strong>Capítulos: <strong>1 (one shot)**  
>Completa: <strong>Sim

**Resumo:** Ela podia não concordar quase nunca com ele... mas ela sempre o seguia. A qualquer lugar, a qualquer tempo... até mesmo numa floresta escura, no meio da noite.

**Notas da Autora: **Alô, eXcers que estão aí fora :)

Finalmente decidi publicar aqui as minhas fanfics de Arquivo X. E resolvi começar por esta, que é um dos meus grandes orgulhos. Foi escrita especialmente para o Desafio de Setembro/2010 do fórum Need For Fic, e o tema era clipfic: escrever uma história usando elementos de algum videoclip. Pois bem, este foi o resultado do meu trabalho, e que orgulhosamente me rendeu o primeiro lugar naquele desafio, um presente e tanto no mês do meu aniversário ^^

*** situando o leitor na história: **Esta fan fiction pode ser encaixada em alguma altura da 5ª temporada. A história é baseada em conceitos do clipe "Don´t Leave Home", da cantora Dido. Para quem quiser assistir ao clipe primeiro, para sentir quais foram os elementos que inspiraram esta história, deixo aqui o link - apenas removam os * pra ver: http*:*/*/www.*youtube.*com/*watch?v=tREwKc6IssY&ob=av2e

* * *

><p><strong>Dentro Da Noite<strong>

_Por Lab Girl_

* * *

><p><em>~.~<em>

_Oh, quão silencioso o mundo pode ser_

_Quando somos apenas você e a pequena eu_

_Tudo fica claro, e tudo fica novo_

_~.~_

* * *

><p>Eu não acredito.<p>

Não posso acreditar.

É incompreensivelmente disparatado que eu esteja dirigindo por uma longa estrada atravessando a divisa de Washington, no meio da noite, só por causa de um telefonema.

Não um telefonema qualquer.

Um telefonema de Mulder.

Fox William Mulder.

Meu parceiro irritantemente e adoravelmente insano.

_Oh, Cristo!_

Eu me permito soltar um suspiro, apertando o volante entre as mãos. O que estou fazendo aqui? Eu poderia estar – ainda – confortavelmente deitada na minha cama, vestida no meu pijama predileto, dando ao início ao meu final de semana relaxante.

Mas aqui estou. No meio do... onde é exatamente que eu estou?

_Oh, sim_, no meio do nada, constato, olhando mais uma vez para o mapa sobre o banco do passageiro.

Que belo final de semana, Dana Scully!

Você está ficando quase tão paranóica quanto seu querido parceiro. É o que eu me digo todas as vezes em que me percebo fazendo alguma loucura – alguma coisa impensada ou totalmente evitável... claro, se as circunstâncias fossem outras.

Se eu simplesmente conseguisse dizer não a Mulder. O que me faz rir, enquanto balanço a cabeça, encarando a estrada escura, iluminada pelo facho de luz dos faróis.

_Sra. Spooky._

Sim, sou eu. O apelido que circula há anos pelos corredores do Bureau em burburinhos despudorados me cabe como uma luva, já não posso negar. Nem que eu quisesse. Afinal, o 'Spooky Mulder', o cara que vive apontando para cima e dizendo que não estamos sozinhos realmente encontrou uma parceira fiel – e à altura de suas loucuras.

Por mais racional que eu seja, por mais que me irrite toda vez que ele me lança suas loucas teorias totalmente incompreensíveis pra mim, tenho que reconhecer que eu o acompanho... toda e cada vez que ele surge com alguma nova 'teoria da conspiração', lá estou eu – a sempre racional Dana Katherine Scully – andando atrás do 'Estranho Mulder' em busca de seus homenzinhos verdes.

Verdes, não. Cinzas.

Começo a rir sozinha dentro do carro. É inevitável.

Quando meus olhos percebem o carro dele a alguns metros de distância, parado no acostamento, aperto um pouco mais o volante, reduzindo a velocidade. Estaciono rapidamente, e antes de desligar os faróis checo a minha arma no coldre. Por fim, abro o porta-luvas, retirando minha lanterna de sempre.

Desço olhando para os lados e não localizo Mulder. O carro dele está trancado... vazio.

E então, olho para a floresta logo adiante... e a escuridão me grita 'Mulder'.

"É isso aí, Dana... e lá vamos nós" murmuro sozinha enquanto fecho a porta do meu veículo.

Ligando o facho de luz para iluminar melhor o caminho, respiro fundo, indo em direção à clareira à minha frente. Sem dificuldade vejo as pegadas de Mulder sobre a terra porosa.

"Mulder!" eu chamo.

Silêncio.

"Mulder?"

Meus passos vão produzindo sons crepitantes sobre as folhas caídas. Por um minuto, sinto uma sensação levemente fria percorrer meu estômago.

"Mulder, sou eu!" grito desta vez.

Quando já estou no meio das árvores de copas mais fechadas, me dou conta de que não sei para onde estou indo. E a constatação me dá raiva. Como ele pode ter sumido se sabia que eu viria? É melhor que ele esteja apenas se escondendo, porque o pensamento de que alguma coisa possa ter acontecido entre a ligação dele e a minha chegada começa a me dar um ligeiro pânico.

Escuto um barulho indistinto, de repente. E eu não gosto nada disso.

Sentindo meu coração saltar, levo instintivamente a mão ao coldre, procurando minha arma. Tento apurar os ouvidos para escutar melhor. E ouço... mais alto agora.

Me viro num ângulo de 360 graus, olhando ao meu redor, à procura de qualquer movimento. Nada. Mas o barulho retorna, mais alto desta vez.

Minha respiração se acelera, e eu reconheço o disparo da adrenalina no meu sistema.

Empunhando a lanterna em uma das mãos, a arma em outra, começo a andar na direção de onde parecem vir os sons. À medida que meus passos avançam, o barulho aumenta, me deixando ainda mais tensa. E antes mesmo que perceba, já estou correndo pelo meio das árvores.

"Muldeeerrr!" eu grito, o mais alto que posso.

Meu coração disparado, minha respiração ofegante, uma linha de suor descendo pelo meu pescoço e a sensação de frio na espinha tomam conta de mim diante de um pensamento assustador... não, não vá por aí, Dana... ele está bem... nada, ou melhor, ninguém o pegou... Mulder está bem... tem que estar!

Diminuo os passos para tentar escutar melhor. Mas a minha pulsação frenética atrapalha, ecoando insistentemente nos meus ouvidos.

_Droga!_

Mas onde ele está, afinal?

"Mul..." meu grito é interrompido quando eu me viro e sinto meu corpo bater em algo firme.

"Olá, Scully!"

A voz grave atinge meus ouvidos, e meus olhos fazem registro do rosto familiar... um sorriso descaradamente alegre me encarando.

"Mulder!" eu exclamo, nervosa e irritada pelo susto. "Onde diabos você estava?"

"Me aliviando" ele responde, natural e calmamente, fazendo um sinal com o polegar para apontar uma região escura atrás de onde estamos.

Com o coração ainda ribombando no peito, o vejo passar por mim, andando alguns passos mais à frente. Meu alívio por vê-lo são e salvo logo vai se misturando à uma frustração velha conhecida enquanto devolvo minha arma ao coldre na cintura.

"Você me acordou no meio da noite me pedindo pra vir encontrar você no meio do nada porque a bateria do seu carro morreu... devia ter ficado me esperando na beira da estrada" me pego dizendo, enquanto o observo se abaixar para pegar o que parece uma mochila do chão.

"Me desculpe, Scully. Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo você ia levar pra chegar aqui... meu relógio parou" ele disse, à guisa de desculpa, erguendo um relógio de pulso na mão.

"Não me diga que perdeu nove minutos" eu não resisto à provocação, um sorriso mordaz no meu rosto.

"Não. Bem que eu gostaria, mas ele parou meia hora antes que eu saísse de DC."

"Nenhum sinal de atividade de OVNI´s, então" minha voz continua sarcástica, e eu não consigo nem quero evitar.

Minha vontade é provocá-lo, apertar todos os botões que possam tirá-lo do sério, como ele faz comigo!

Mas Mulder é mais resistente do que eu, e percebe logo a minha provocação. Noto isso quando o vejo erguer as sobrancelhas de maneira charmosa – para minha maior irritação – enquanto guarda o relógio na mochila.

Ele se coloca novamente de pé, endireitando a postura.

"Vamos embora" digo, já me preparando para voltar na direção do carro.

"Ainda não."

A resposta me faz girar o corpo lentamente para encará-lo.

"Mulder... você me acordou no meio da noite... me disse que estava sem bateria no carro, no meio de uma floresta... e agora que estou aqui, você me diz que não vamos ainda?"

A minha incredulidade me faz olhar para ele de forma incisiva.

"Eu estou cansada, e este lugar é escuro e me deprime" eu digo, por fim.

"Está com medo da floresta, Scully?" ele pergunta, parecendo se divertir com isso.

"Eu só quero ir pra casa, Mulder."

Mal acabo de dizer as palavras num sussurro cansado, um barulho novo preenche o ar.

Meus olhos se voltam imediatamente para a direção de onde acho que o som veio. Mais uma vez minha mão corre até o coldre em antecipação. Eu vejo Mulder levar um dos dedos aos lábios, me fazendo sinal para ficar em silêncio.

Os batimentos tornam a vibrar contra meu peito, e eu ouço novamente. Algo está se movendo por perto, e eu não vou esperar para saber o que é. Antes que Mulder me impeça, vou correndo na direção que meus ouvidos me indicam.

"Scully!" eu o escuto me chamar, correndo atrás de mim.

Sem parar por causa dele, consigo atingir o lugar que minha audição indica. A luz do luar é suficiente para iluminar o caminho, mesmo assim eu levo o facho da lanterna até o ponto e paro assim que percebo, poucos metros à frente, um casal de gambás... copulando.

_Oh, merda!_

Devolvo outra vez minha arma ao coldre e apago a lanterna, enfiando o pequeno objeto no bolso da jaqueta.

Escuto uma risada às minhas costas. Nem preciso olhar para saber exatamente qual é a expressão no rosto dele.

Me viro, bufando "Vamos pra casa."

Vou andando sem olhar para ele, mas suas próximas palavras me fazem parar antes de completar três passos.

"Não é por aí."

"O quê?" eu me volto para ele, irritada de novo.

"A direção... não é essa" Mulder diz, calmamente, enquanto retira um punhado de sementes de girassol de um dos bolsos do paletó, levando-as à boca.

"Claro que é!" eu digo, me virando para o lado de onde pretendo continuar.

"Não é, não" Mulder diz, mastigando aquelas malditas sementes.

Eu vejo ele se virar para o outro lado, meneando a cabeça.

"Nossos passos estão vindo de lá."

Só então percebo que ele tem razão. Meu olhar segue as pegadas iluminadas pelo luar, e eu engulo a minha irritação.

"Vamos cair fora logo desta floresta" murmuro, me virando agora para a direção certa.

De repente, outro som estranho me faz dar um salto de susto sem que eu possa me conter. E inesperadamente, sinto as mãos de Mulder me envolverem pela cintura.

"Você está segura comigo, Scully" a voz dele, sussurrada, me tira do sério.

Abaixo os olhos ao ouvir o barulho outra vez, e vejo uma pequena cobra se arrastando para longe a alguns passos de onde estamos.

Volto os olhos para Mulder, e ele está sorrindo... um sorriso absurdamente lindo...

Uma sensação de ebulição toma conta de mim.

Acordei no meio da noite, dirigi durante uma hora sem parar, levei três sustos em menos de vinte minutos, estou cansada, frustrada e numa floresta escura, no meio do nada... e ele me olha com esse sorriso no rosto, como se estivesse se divertindo com toda a situação.

"Eu não preciso de você, Mulder. Eu tenho uma arma" digo, entre dentes.

"Ok, então" ele diz, finalmente me soltando.

E ele começa a se afastar... não só do meu corpo, mas do lugar... ele vai andando em frente, sem olhar para trás, me deixando aqui...

"Mulder!" eu grito por ele, mas ele não se volta para mim. "Mulder, aonde está indo?" saio bufando, correndo atrás dele.

Então, ele vira o rosto para mim, nos lábios aquele sorriso de puro divertimento - quase pervertido.

"Você tem uma arma, Scully" ele diz as palavras de forma completamente casual.

Eu sinto meu sangue começar a ferver. Quem ele pensa...?

"Ei, Mulder! Pare já aí se não quiser que eu use a minha arma agora mesmo!"

Minhas palavras o fazem interromper os passos firmes, por fim.

Mulder se vira completamente, o sorriso ainda preso naqueles lábios cheios e irritantemente tentadores.

"Se eu não parar, você vai atirar em mim, Scully?" ele pergunta, obviamente adorando aquela conversa sem sentido.

Apresso os últimos passos que me separam dele, já ofegante. "Se me deixar para trás, posso considerar seriamente a ideia."

Ele diminui o sorriso, mas sem apagá-lo do rosto. "Acho que vou ter juízo. Afinal, você já atirou em mim uma vez."

A lembrança daquela noite, daquele tiro que me vi obrigada a disparar contra ele, faz meu corpo estremecer.

"Foi pro seu bem, Mulder. Sabe disso" justifico. "Se eu não tivesse feito aquilo você teria matado Alex Krycek e sua situação se complicaria... você estava confuso, e já havia suspeitas apontando para você como responsável pela morte do seu pai... se tivesse feito a loucura de atirar em Krycek teria se complicado ainda mais."

Ele se acerca de mim os centímetros restantes, o rosto sério.

"Eu sei disso, Scully" ele diz, num sussurro que tem o poder de arrepiar minha pele. "Você salvou a minha vida. Mais de uma vez... mesmo quando isso envolveu me dar um tiro" uma das mãos dele se ergue, encostando em meu rosto.

Eu quase fecho os olhos ante o contato, mas me esforço para não enfraquecer diante da nossa inesperada proximidade.

"Foi um tiro no ombro, Mulder... calculado... eu sou médica, sabia o que estava fazendo" murmuro, tentando manter o controle da minha própria voz.

"Sorte a minha, huh?" ele ri de forma rouca.

Meu coração dispara no mesmo instante.

_Oh, céus_... que bagunça eu me sinto bem agora.

Tão perto dele... só nós dois nessa floresta escura...

Sinto uma sensação de frio na barriga, mas não tem nada a ver com medo ou insegurança. E sim com a forma como ele me olha agora... os olhos tomados por um tom acinzentado, o mesmo que adquirem toda vez que ele se concentra em alguma coisa, que se volta por completo a algo que o interessa.

E eu me sinto fraca diante dessa constatação. Agora sou eu o alvo das atenções dele. Sou eu a que ele observa com esse olhar perscrutador, os olhos percorrendo meu rosto, meus traços... minha garganta seca completamente quando os percebo descer até meus lábios. Sem controlar minha atitude, percebo minha língua umedecê-los... e meu coração salta diversas batidas, mais ansioso do que consigo me lembrar.

"Mulder..." o nome dele me escapa num sussurro.

E quando me dou conta, estou completamente sem forças, as pálpebras pesadas demais para seguirem abertas.

E eu sinto... sinto o toque dele sobre minha boca. A textura macia dos lábios quentes... deslizando sobre os meus.

Deixo um suspiro escapar, sem controle... e ele recebe minha respiração em sua boca... tomando meu fôlego e meus sentidos num beijo.

E eu caio... em queda livre, me atiro desse precipício.

Sem medos. Sem receios.

Nada além do calor dele me importa agora.

Me atiro sem pensar, minhas mãos envolvendo o que conseguem alcançar dele. Seus ombros, seu pescoço. Meus dedos correm por entre as mechas escuras e tão suaves... deliciosas ao toque.

E eu sinto a língua morna de Mulder invadir minha boca. E a minha própria língua deslizar sobre a dele... levemente sobre os dentes perfeitos, sobre as paredes internas, sobre todos os cantos da boca que secretamente desejei por anos... cinco longos anos...

E eu saboreio o gosto de charme, semente de girassol e calor... o gosto de Mulder.

Os braços dele também me envolvem, rodeiam minha cintura, e eu me sinto presa e exposta - aprisionada contra o corpo firme e quente... tão quente... e com meu coração e meu desejo expostos para ele... totalmente.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo dura o beijo. Segundos... minutos... horas...

Poderia ser uma vida inteira...

Quando o sinto afastar os lábios dos meus, a respiração ofegante dele contra meu rosto me aquece por inteiro.

Mulder não se afasta, no entanto. As mãos dele continuam me segurando junto a ele, e eu sinto contra meu ventre a prova inconfundível de que ele está tão afetado quanto eu.

Permanecemos alguns segundos em silêncio... apenas os sons noturnos da floresta e o de nossas respirações entrecortadas no ar da noite.

"Mulder..." eu tento falar.

Mas as palavras demoram a tomar forma na minha mente. Me sinto zonza. Gostosamente zonza e sem fôlego.

Ele sorri. Mesmo de olhos ainda fechados, eu sinto o sorriso dele. Não preciso ver para saber que está lá... nos lábios perfeitos...

"Eu acho que devemos ir pra casa" ele murmura, a voz profunda.

Eu abro então os olhos. E meu coração sorri ao ver que estava certa - o sorriso está bem nos lábios dele.

"Eu disse isso assim que chegue aqui" rebato, sem conseguir evitar. "E você me disse que não."

"Eu mudei de ideia" Mulder amplia o sorriso de forma perfeita e divertida.

"Por que quer ir agora?" não consigo deixar de perguntar.

"Eu já encontrei o que estava procurando..."

Meu coração salta outra vez. E um sorriso imenso invade meu rosto.

Aceito a mão que ele me oferece, e vamos andando juntos, rumo ao carro. Deixando a floresta para trás, os sons e o que quer que seja que exista por ali. Porque, pelo menos por hora, para mim não existe mais nada além da mão quente de Mulder contra a minha. E quando os olhos dele encontram os meus e ele entrelaça nossos dedos, acho que para ele também não...

~X~

* * *

><p><strong>Comentários? Eu AMO :)<strong>


End file.
